Touchig The Bottom
by Lilly Velian
Summary: Kimiko quería ser la mejor, ¿Qué tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar con tal de serlo?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

><p>Últimamente ella se sentía como una inútil, que no podía hacer nada bien. Se veía a si misma fracasar una y otra vez en cada búsqueda, no aportaba en nada, no hacía nada bien, era un estorbo, sólo eso. Un estorbo.<p>

Muchas veces se vio tentada a pedirle ayuda a alguno de sus compañeros, pero sentía que eso no sería más que otra humillación, también pensó en pedirle ayuda a su maestro, pero también lo veía como una derrota. Si todos sus compañeros eran capaces de entrenar por si mismo y de avanzar sin ayuda de nadie, no sería más que un fracaso el ir y pedir ayuda.

Por eso ella decidió esa mañana ir a entrenar sola.

Se levantó mucho antes que cualquiera en el templo y lejos de miradas escrutadoras cogió la garra del tigre dorado, las usó y apareció en un campo alejado de todo el mundo, donde nadie sería capaz de molestarla. Entonces comenzó a practicar, mejorando su agilidad saltando de árbol en árbol, tratando de mejorar el control de su fuego, haciendo todo el ejercicio que su cuerpo le permitía hasta caer rendida sobre el pasto, mirando las nubes en el cielo, tratando de recuperar un poco de fuerzas antes de seguir. Entones fue cuando una sombra la cubrió.

Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y se colocó en posición de defensa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó tratando de que su voz no mostrara miedo, nunca se había enfrentado sola a él, y este podría ser literalmente su fin.

-Con que entrenando sola, eh-

-Respóndeme, ¿Qué haces aquí?- él dio un paso adelante lo cual hizo que ella retrocediera.

-¿Tienes miedo verdad?-

-No- dijo con voz temblorosa. _"Perfecto Kimiko, ahora sí que va a creerlo. Soy una tarada"_

-Y eso que yo creía que eras una buena mentirosa- en un movimiento tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta él ya estaba detrás de ella sujetándola por ambos brazos- Aun te falta mejorar-

-Lo sé- susurró ella preparada para su fin, era una lástima no poder hacerle frente, pero ya no le quedaba más que resignarse.

-No te rindas tan fácil- le susurró en el oído haciendo que a ella se le cortara la respiración- Yo te puedo ayudar a mejorar- la soltó dándole la oportunidad de girarse y verlo cara a cara.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que si en verdad quieres mejorar, yo te puedo enseñar- eso era una locura, él pensando en entrenarla, ella considerando su opción, ¿A dónde quería llegar?

-¿Qué buscas?-

-Nada, sólo te hacía una amable propuesta-

-Vamos, se honesto- como única respuesta el extendió su mano e hizo aparecer una llama de fuego que tenía una forma idéntica de ella, hasta en el más mínimo detalle- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Si de verdad quieres saberlo, déjame entrenarte- dijo mientras hacía desaparecer la llama.

-¿Eras un dragón del fuego?-

-Hay muchas preguntas que podrías hacerme- él se volteó con intención de irse- Pero no te responderé ninguna si tu no me respondes antes- estaba a punto de marcharse, pero ella lo detuvo con su voz.

-¡Espera! Yo… quiero que me entrenes- él siguió sin darse la vuelta, pero aun así le respondió con tono sereno.

-Aquí, mañana, al amanecer- y tras decir eso se alejó corriendo a tal velocidad que ella no pudo verlo bien del todo.

"_¡¿Qué hice? ¿Cómo es posible que haya aceptado esa propuesta?... ser alumna de Chase Young… de seguro algo no funciona bien en mi cabeza"_

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia es una locura, en verdad es tan... loca. Pero lo soñé, tuve un sueño con esto y me gusta escribir mis sueños y este creo que es digno de ser un fanfic... ¿Qué opinan?<strong>


	2. Capítulo 1

**Prólogo**

* * *

><p>Esa tarde cuando volvió al templo no quiso hablar con nadie, se saltó la cena y se encerró en la habitación de los pergaminos tratando de pensar. ¡¿Qué rayos había hacho? En verdad había cometido una locura, después de todo, él era Chase Young, el enemigo eterno de los monjes del templo Xiaolin, quien tantas veces trató de hacer que Omi se pasara a su lado… ¿Sería por eso? ¿Por qué se rindió con Omi y ahora estaba buscando un nuevo pupilo para entrenar? Pero, ¿Por qué ella? Estaba segura de que de todos los monjes ella era la más débil… quizás el monje del agua tenía razón, ella era una chica… era débil… ¿Y qué tal si…?<p>

-¡Kimiko!- escuchó la voz del aludido al otro lado de la puerta- ¿Segura que no quieres cenar? Tenemos pastel-

-No tengo hambre- dijo con sequedad haciendo que él se alejara sin decir palabra alguna, en verdad sería una larga noche.

No logró dormir en toda la noche, los pensamientos abombaban su cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, aun estaba dudando, sabía que lo más probable es que fuera una trampa, quizás él pensaba tomarla como rehén y pedir algo de rescate… pero algo le decía que debía ir, que tenía que hacerlo. En silencio se levantó y se miró en el espejo, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas y si piel estaba pálida, pero no importaba, se fue sin darse una segunda mirada y tomó las garras del tigre dorado, fue nuevamente a ese campo, volteó a todos lados tratando de encontrarlo pero no lo veía por ningún lado… pero antes de que se diera cuenta pudo sentir como la sujetaban por ambos brazos.

-Necesitas mejorar tu percepción- ella se logró zafar y se volteó a verlo- Atácame-

-¿Qué?-

-Sólo hazlo-

Ella sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó corriendo dispuesta a propinarle una patada pero él la esquivó y se posicionó a su lado derecho, ella trató de darle un golpe pero el saltó parándose por un breve segundo sobre el brazo de ella para luego saltar hacia atrás y hacer que ella volviera a correr en su dirección ya ofuscada, él la tomó por la muñeca y la empujó hasta el suelo, ella no dispuesta a rendirse trató de hacerlo caer con su pie pero el dio un pequeño salto evitando el golpe, entonces ella se puso de pié pero él ya no estaba frente a ella, antes de que se diera cuenta ella ya estaba tumbada en el piso con él apuntando a su yugular con dos de sus dedos.

-¿Puedes notar cual fue tu principal error?- preguntó él mientras le tendía la mano para que se parara. Ella lo pensó un poco sin entender del todo, tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y se dispuso a hablar pero él la acalló- Si no sabes sólo dilo, no respondas lo primero que te viene a la cabeza-

-Lo siento… yo…-

-No te disculpes, cuando el enemigo te vea no esperará a que te disculpes- en verdad él era duro.

-¿Cuál fue mi error?-

-Eres muy impulsiva- ya se lo habían dicho antes, ella lo sabía…- Tenemos que trabajar eso-

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-Meditar-

-¿Meditar?-

-Ahora-dijo él mientras se sentaba en el suelo, ella lo imitó y se cruzó de piernas, cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Todo iba bien pero el estómago de ella lanzó un fuerte sonido que le hizo abrir los ojos.

-Lo siento-

-¿Qué te dije sobre disculparte?- ella le lanzó una mirada de odio- ¿Vez que si eres impulsiva?- ella bajó la mirada y él lanzó una carcajada- Ponte de pie-

-¿Por qué?-

-Te llevaré a comer algo- ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él estaba siendo amable con ella?- Apresúrate antes de que cambie de opinión- dijo mientras tomaba las garras del tigre dorado, las usó y ambos entraron por el agujero para luego aparecer en una cafetería de París.

-¿Por qué en Francia?-

-Porque estabas pensando en comer un croissant-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Cuando puedes vivir eternamente adquieres una que otra habilidad-

-¿Puedes leer la mente?-

-Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer

En verdad él era una caja de sorpresas… una caja bastante odiosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien... capítulo 2 :D<strong>


End file.
